Mickey (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Mickey is a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Adversity Twins team with Jay. Personality Mickey and his identical twin Jay deal with adversity every day in their life since they were born, such as allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders and ailments are just some of the many obstacles that plague them on a regular basis. They are ridden with anxiety, but have a developed an impressive "never give up" attitude which helps them push past their daily servings of tragedy and setbacks. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race In "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1", Mickey is introduced with his twin brother Jay on the bus. They explain in the interviewthat they wish to overcome their adversity and hope to win the race in order to prove their strength. They later choose "Stairs" in the Either/Or challenge due to Mickey getting nosebleeds when he goes up too fast. But however, this also proves to be a challenge as Mickey starts to hallucinate after tiring down while climbing the stairs. Because of this, the twins land themselves onto the third plane to Morocco. In the next episode, they are one of the six teams that have to wait at the airport while flights one and two depart. The LARPers try to form an alliance with him and his brother but end up causing an allergic reaction due to the confetti. They have a little trouble choosing spices because of choking on the Cinnamon but Mickey manages to drink the stew despite getting after effects. They reach the Chill Zone and take 12th place. In "French is an Eiffel Language", Mickey is knocked off the moped after Jay accidentally runs into a sign. This delays them sending them onto the second plane. After arriving in Paris, Mickey is unable to bring himself to grab a pencil while drawing the caricature, having a fear of them due to a previous incident. Nevertheless, the two complete the challenge. The brothers arrive in the catacombs and are scared by Crimson and Ennui. The two manages to get past the catacombs and are the 12th team to arrive at the Carpet of Completion. In Mediterranean Homesick Blues, they seem to be able to get their clue from the shark and later build the sandcastle, securing twelfth place. In Bjorken Telephone, they get delayed after Mickey spots a spider, claiming that he's frightened of them but much less than werewolves. They are on the second bus that arrives in the geyser field and are relieved after getting hit by a geyser, claiming that it helps with their allergies. After completing the challenge, they manage to dig their fossil out and receive twelfth once again, but believe they will not last in the race much longer. In "Brazilian Pain Forest", they are on the second flight to Brazil which departs before the first. They are able to get the clue with ease, believing that they've become immune from venomous creatures due to their extensive encounters. They also give a clue to the sisters, after Kitty stands up for them. They have trouble when crossing the cliff, after their vine breaks and they fall down into the abyss below. After they manage to climb the cliff, one of the ice dancer's coconuts hits them and immediately cracks, revealing a clue and Jay believes that their luck is finally turning around. They are able to craft their Brazilian costume and the two form a temporary alliance with the sisters, which doesn't work out so well after their hang gliders crash into one another, tying them for seventh and eighth place. The next destination in "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket", they of both become very suspicious and scared of werewolf in Transylvania. As it was Jay turned in a coffin a while his brother has to carry him, but it fell on them until they thought they heard a werewolf as Jay attempt to break the rule, but the door got struck. Mickey use his strength to carry the coffin with all his might, but it fell on top of them. As they unknowingly arrive the graveyard and head there next challenge, a actually werewolf appear. The next challenge, Mickey cheer him on, Jay was too scared to do gymnastic as he only holding on to the pole. He failed a few times tried to perfect flip until he unknowingly passed and he and his brother passed in eleventh place, until they heard a howl, both Jay and Mickey ran away scared. In "Hawaiian Honeyruin", He is seen underwater looking for a ring in order to move on to the next challenge. Although he get electrically shocked by an eel. He unknowingly grab Noah who thought he was a ring, Noah gave him one of the ring that he was planning selling it. They are later seen during the second part of the challenge, as Mickey piggyback his brother a while he walk on hot coals, and place ninth. Throughout "Hello and Dubai", where they choose the Tennis rather do wash an entire column of windows of the Burj Al Arab since they can't stand the sound of Squeegee. During the challenge, the sound of Owen being used as a Squeegee causes Jay to faint but manages to hit the ball, and Mickey is hit rushing to his aid which allows them to complete the challenge first. They finish in third place and feel that their bad luck is being absorbed by another team. In "I Love Ridonc & Roll", although they were doing fine in the sauna challenge, who are able to withstand extreme temperatures due to a rare condition they suffer from called "temperature dyslexia." The next challenge where Jay encourage him in which gave him confident. Before he goes up on stage, Emma intentionally makes Mickey nervous by telling him the air is covered with many bacteria after many air guitar performances. Upon hearing this, Mickey suffers a panic attack and when Jay tries to help him, he suffers from stage fright and loses conscious. As the twins calm themselves, Don walks up to them and announces that they are eliminated. While they are not surprised, Mickey and Jay are proud of themselves for being able to overcome so many challenges when everyone else believed they wouldn't last. Suddenly, Mickey spots a spider and the two panic before crashing into each other, right as Don closes the episode. Jay and Mickey, who he recovered from his panic attack appears in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars" with the other eliminated contestants, watching the final outcome of the Race. After the winner is declared, he join the others in the final group shot. Gallery 20190610_062735.jpg Taylor_Threatens_Mickey.png Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Victims Category:Teenagers Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weaklings Category:Fortune Hunters